


If At First You Don’t Succeed....

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundham just wants to spend his school days in peace, not wanting to socialize with anyone. However, a certain artist has other plans.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	If At First You Don’t Succeed....

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many ships in Danganronpa. Even just narrowing it down to the main 48 from the three games leads to over 2,000 ships. And although I certainly think each and every one is valid and have their own merits, Gundham/Angie is slowly becoming one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy this short one-shot!

Peace. And quiet. That is all Gundham wants for the day. Having to deal with school is hard enough, but throw in about a dozen of loud, rambunctious classmates can lead to a severe headache.

“Yoohoo!!”

Gundham sighed. Dealing with his own classmates was hard enough, unfortunately practically every student that went to this school was loud. He rubbed his temples as he saw Angie skip towards him.

“Good morning Gundham! I pray you are having a blessed day!” she said cheerfully. Gundham nodded slightly.

“It is going quite adequate so far. However, I would prefer being left alone to further my dark training.” he said mysteriously.

Angie giggled. “Gundham, you’re so funny! What kind of training do you do?” she asked.

“The things I practice are far too complex and mystical for the average mortal mind to comprehend. Very few people on this Earth can grasp its true nature.”

“Sounds interesting. Tell me more!” Angie said as she leaned on the table.

Gundham huffed as he stood up. “Did you not hear me? A mortal such as yourself couldn’t handle its malevolent energy.” he said.

Angie tilted her head. “Well, God uses me as a vessel for His art, perhaps that will suffice?” Gundham was already walking away.

“Oh. Gundham! Are you not going to tell me!?” she called after him.

“My apologies, but I must be going.” he responded. Angie kept her bright smile as she skipped to him.

“Wait! Gundham, I was curious about something. There is a certain restaurant with many exotic foods, I was curious if you’d like to go there?” she inquired.

Gundham gulped, immediately knowing what she meant by it from the way she briefly avoided eye contact. He began to sweat before he hurried off.

“M-Maybe some other time. I have something I need to take care of.” he said neevously.

Angie still smiled as she waved at him. “That’s okay. Another time!”

* * *

“Ah, hello Gundham. Would you like to read with me?” Sonia asked. Gundham gave a faint smile as he sat down.

“Of course. Literature is one of the few things humans have mastered. I would be glad to participate in some afternoon reading.” Sonia smiled as she handed him a book.

“Gooooood afternoon!!” Angie cheered. She bounded up to the two. Sonia regarded her with a soft smile.

“Miss Yonaga. It is nice to see you.” she said politely. Gundham’s lips pursed into a fine line.

“Hmm? Are you doing some reading? That sounds divine! I actually have my own book with me!” She then pulled out a book describing ancient sculptures and paintings.

“What kind of tome is that? It looks quite antique.” Gundham mused. Angie smiled as she plopped down next to him.

“This, my friend is a book chronicling history’s most famous works of art! Would you like to see?” she asked.

Gundham set aside his book, as did Sonia, to get a closer look. They were both amazed by the works displayed on the pages.

“Angie, have you ever made something like this?” Gundham asked.

Angie hummed before flipping to a certain page. Gundham’s eyes went wide as he saw an immensely graphic picture of nude people in a single room. “I’ve been thinking about replicating this one, but other than that, no. Unfortunately God has not blessed me with his inspiration.”

Sonia blushed furiously as she took the book from Angie and looked it over. Gundham blushed too before he stood up and began walking away.

“Where are you going? We didn’t even get to Roman art yet!” Angie said.

“I think I have seen enough! Good day!” Gundham said hiding his face.

“Oh Gundham! I almost forgot! Would you like to come with me to that restaurant today? I hear there’s an interesting new special.” Angie informed.

“I uh....sorry. Not today.” Gundham said in a stuttering mess. Angie smiled before she skipped off.

* * *

As Gundham walked down the halls, he saw a tiny mouse scurrying along the floor. He beckoned it closer to him before he picked it up.

“Hello little one. What are you doing in this realm?” he asked quietly. The mouse squeaked as it rubbed at its ears.

“Oh thank goodness! You found him!” Gundham turned to see a petite redhead running towards him. She stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

“Sorry. He got out. Although he’s supposed to disappear, it’s for the audience, not for me.” she explained.

Gundham nodded in understanding. “Of course. Here.” He handed her the mouse, which lept into her palms.

“Himiko! Look out!” A girl ran inbetween them and shielded Himiko protectively. “Are you alright? I saw this degenerate try to touch you.” she said as she glared at Gundham.

“Nyeh, he wasn’t doing anything Tenko. He was just-“

“Listen here you degenerate! Don’t you ever try to lay a finger on her again!” Tenko shouted. Gundham looked at her in confusion.

“Tenko!” Angie interrupted. She scootched in between the two and pushed her aside. “Please forgive me. Tenko can sometimes get a bit too carried away.” she laughed.

Gundham cleared his throat. “Please, as if a mere mortal could ever intimidate me. I am fine.” he said as he turned his head. Tenko ushered Himiko away back to her stage.

“Say, would you like to join us, Gundham? I know you are more in tune with dark magic, but perhaps you could find this interesting.” Angie offered.

Gundham looked between her and Tenko, before sighing. “I suppose it wouldn’t be a complete waste of time.”

“Nyahaha! Then let us be off then!” Angie cheered as she grabbed hold of Gundham’s hand. He flushed briefly as Angie dragged him towards Himiko and Tenko.

“Say, after this, that restaurant is still open. Would you like to come?” Angie asked. Gundham pulled at his scarf.

“I already have plans with Sonia and a few others. I am sorry.” Gundham said regretfully.

“That’s okay. I’ll ask another day.”

* * *

“Damn, so you and Akane are going to that new gym together?” Kazuichi asked. Nekomaru roared in laughter.

“You bet! Her and I need to train some more, and the equipment here just ain’t cutting it!” he boomed. Gundham simply nodded.

“As long as you two cease destroying the classroom, you shall do as you please.” he said.

Kazuichi groaned. “Man, how do you two do it? You both got girls fawning over you like it’s nothing!” Kazuichi complained.

Gundham quirked a brow. “Pardon me? What are you speaking of?” he asked.

“Don’t play dumb! You and Miss Sonia of course! You’re always hanging out together!” Kazuichi pointed. Gundham scoffed.

“I believe you are mistaken. Sonia is not “fawning over me,” nor is anyone. Perhaps you are seeing things incorrectly.” Gundham said coolly.

“Hey Gundham!” Angie shouted. She lept up and hugged him from behind, catching him off guard.

“Angie?! What is the meaning of this?” he asked with a clear blush on his face.

“This is a standard greeting for my island between close friends! We are close friends, are we not?” she smiled innocently.

“W-Well...I suppose we are....acquaintences.” he murmured.

Angie giggled before jumping off his back. “Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to mold some clay with me today? I have multiple bright ideas!” she beamed.

Gundham stroked his chin. “I suppose I do have time today. Give me ten minutes?”

Angie nodded fervently before skipping off. Nekomaru chuckled while Kazuichi frowned at him.

“No girls fawning over you, huh?” he said as he squinted at him.

“Please, there is nothing going on between me and the energetic one. You look too much into things.” Gundham assured.

“Yeah. Right.” Kazuichi smirked. He saw how flustered Gundham got.

* * *

Feeding his Dark Devas was usually done in the comfort of his own room, but it was a nice day out so he thought it would be pleasant to feed them outside.

He then heard the distinct humming of someone who had just bounded up behind him. “Hello Gundham! Quite a lovely day out, isn’t it?”

Gundham nodded. “Yes. It truly is. But only because I allow it.” he said as he crossed his arms.

Angie sat cross legged across from him. “God says there will be no rain today too! Seems pretty perfect for staying outside!” she beamed.

Gonta then came up to them. “Miss Yonaga! Gonta was wondering if you had any more of those biscuits? The ants really like them.”

“Oh. Of course my friend! Here.” She then handed Gonta a biscuit from her coat pocket.

“Thank you so much Miss Yonaga! It means a lot to ants!” Gonta bowed before he walked away. Gundham looked at Angie confused.

“Pardon me, but where did you get those biscuits?” he asked. Angie smiled brightly.

“I got them from that restaurant I’ve been talking about.” she explained. She then scratched the back of her head. “My umm....offer is still up if you want to go.”

Gundham smiled at her. “Sure. It will be an interesting experience.”

He saw Angie’s face light up in genuine happiness, he could feel his heart racing.

* * *

Gundham had no idea what to do on a date, which was part of the reason why he originally refused Angie’s many offers. But after time, he knew he couldn’t tiptoe around it forever, so he might as well see what it was like.

He followed the instructions Angie had given him, before seeing a small, tiny food cart with a table and exotic and unique decorations adorning it. He looked around for more people, but saw none.

“Tadaah!!” Angie exclaimed. She lept from behind the cart and smiled proudly. Gundham looked around in confusion.

“Is this the place? Where is everyone?” he asked.

Angie folded her hands behind her back. “Well....Truth be told, this is my own food cart. It has a wide variety of ingredients and spices, but I only really set it up for us.” she admitted. She looked down at the ground as a blush creeped up her face.

Gundham looked at her in amazement. “You mean to tell me all this time, the restaurant you were talking about, was your own? And you set this up, for me?” He looked at her with warmth and kindness.

“I....thought you might like it. Well...do you?” she asked. 

Gundham smiled wide. “Yes. I love it.”

Angie practically bounced up and down in joy. “Excellent!! I’ll make the dishes for us then!”

“Wait! I can help you. It’s...the least I owe you for putting this off so long.” Gundham said shamefully.

Angie grabbed his hands before ushering him into the food cart. “Very well then. Let us make our meal together.”

It took some getting used to, but Gundham eventually got the hang of it. Both he and Angie had a wonderful time that evening.


End file.
